Un 25 octobre au matin
by Jaaku Hiketsu
Summary: Die, attiré par Kyo, ne peut rien faire contre la volonté de son père. Si le blond n'avait pas été là, se serait-il autant interrogé sur ce vingt-cinq octobre ?


Titre : Un vingt-cinq octobre au matin.

Auteur : Jaaku

Base : Dir en Grey

[ Jaaku, 27 / 08 / 2005 ]

Un vingt-cinq octobre au matin.

25 octobre.

Depuis plusieurs heures, il était assis sur ce banc, à noircir des pages et des pages. Plus passionné que déprimé, il écrivait, encore et encore, les sentiments contradictoires et violents qui se bousculaient en lui.

Depuis toujours le violet était pour lui la couleur des larmes, doux et amer à la fois. Les larmes qu'il versait si souvent dans cette pièce, lorsqu'il venait pour le frapper. Il s'en souvenait très bien, cette blessure n'avait jamais quitté son cœur. Il avait appris à vivre avec. Tout simplement. A présent elle ne lui faisait pas plus de mal qu'une épine de rose qui perce la peau du doigt lorsqu'on n'y prend pas garde. Mais il avait souvenance de la pièce. Ces murs peints en violet sombre qui semblaient se refermer sur lui comme pour étouffer son cœur plus encore. Pour l'empêcher de respirer, plus encore que ne le faisaient les sanglots. Ces murs, associés aux larmes, ils se retrouvaient dans l'encre qui inscrivait sur papier les sentiments profonds de son âme torturée.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose avait changé. Ce n'était plus du violet, pas cette fois-ci. Il écrivait en rose. Oui, rose, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Il avait pensé d'abord au rouge, mais c'était la couleur du sang, et de la trahison. Il n'en voulait pas. Une couleur s'était imposée à son esprit, une couleur plus douce, plus claire, qui le répugnait au début mais qu'il avait fini par adopter. Peu violente, très claire, elle exprimait l'amour.

L'amour. Pour la première fois. Le sentiment étrange de ne vouloir qu'une personne, le bonheur de la voir près de soi, l'envie de tout connaître, son âme comme son corps… Cela devait être ça. Etrange comme la vie est imprévisible, parfois…

Il griffonnait furieusement. Au sang, aux larmes, se mêlaient une note plus douce, plus belle. Jamais ses écrits n'avaient pris pareil tournure, et il n'en était pas peu fier. Parfois il sentait ses poèmes vides, il leur manquait quelque chose, mais il ne savait quoi. Il avait finalement compris. Il avait compris la douleur que l'on pouvait ressentir avec des sentiments aussi puissants. Il s'était imaginé la sienne s'il s'en allait. S'il mourrait. C'était effrayant.

Il reposa doucement son crayon et releva les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne voyait pas les arbres bruisser doucement sous le vent d'automne, les feuilles jaunies tomber délicatement au sol, les passants marcher d'un pas résolu devant lui sans un regard, la grande horloge en face de lui indiquer quatorze heures quarante-cinq.

Il voyait autre chose. Il entendait autre chose. Un restaurant, des rires, des conversations, un léger flou et une sensation de bien-être qu'avait provoqué un peu d'alcool.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se replongea dans le souvenir de cette soirée. Encore une fois.

*

8 août.

-Tu reprendras bien encore un verre de vin !

-Non merci, Toshiya, je tiens à rentrer chez moi sans tomber par terre !

-Moi j'en veux ! cria-t-il en tendant son verre.

-Kyo, tu bois trop, ce soir.

-Toshiya, s'il te plaît !

L'autre parut amusé de son expression d'enfant qui essayait de faire passer un caprice.

-S'il vous plaît, monsieur Die, dites-lui que ce n'est pas mauvais pour la santé !

Il rit de l'appelation, et posa sa main sur celle de Kyo, qui frémit involontairement.

-Toshiya a raison, je crois que vous avez pas mal bu.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas… Je tiens bien, vous savez !

Il rit encore.

-Deux heures c'est parfois suffisant pour cerner les gens.

Kyo redevint sérieux, comme si les effets de l'alcool s'étaient momentanément mis hors service.

-Je doute fortement que vous m'ayez cerné.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je l'avais fait.

-Vous l'avez sous-entendu.

-Hé, ne vous battez pas ! Pas aujourd'hui ! s'écria Toshiya. J'invite mes deux meilleurs amis au restaurant, et voilà qu'ils se bouffent le nez à la fin du repas !

-On ne se bouffe pas le nez ! protestèrent Die et Kyo d'une même voix.

Ils se regardèrent, et pouffèrent de rire.

-Je crois que vous êtes faits pour vous entendre !

-Sûrement, dit Die en se renversant sur sa chaise. Je suppose alors que nous devrions nous revoir.

-A votre convenance, répondit Kyo qui était occupé à se verser un verre, ayant chipé la bouteille.

Il vida son verre d'un trait avant que Toshiya ne lui reprenne la bouteille en grommelant. Il en profita pour observer le presque inconnu de haut en bas. Le pantalon en cuir moulant laissaient deviner de belles formes, la chemise blanche était entrouverte. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder, observant la peau pâle du cou, les lèvres vermeilles qui s'étiraient parfois en un petit sourire amusé, le nez droit, les yeux sombres et expressifs, qui laissaient entrevoir une grande intelligence et une grande perspicacité, les cheveux rebelles, rouges, tels des mèches de feu, qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, comme un refus d'adaptation à la vie normale. Il parlait d'un langage poli et maniéré, qui révélait une éducation soignée. Il semblait connaître beaucoup de choses et Kyo s'était senti intimidé devant cet homme. Mais l'alcool aidant, il ne le voyait plus que comme un bon pote.

Die se leva.

-Je vais y aller, excusez-moi, tous les deux.

-Tu es sûr ? dit Toshiya. Il n'est pas tard.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'heure, Tochi. J'ai simplement quelque chose à régler avant de rentrer.

-D'accord, d'accord. Tu as changé, quand même. Je crois que tu as simplement peur d'être bourré avant nous.

-Je tiens aussi bien l'alcool qu'avant !

-Chiche ?

-Ouais !

Ils se serrèrent la main en souriant.

-Super ! cria Kyo. Serveur, une autre boutei…

Il ne put finir, le roux l'avait littéralement baillonné avec sa serviette de table.

-Mmmmhgnnnneuuuuuuh !

-Pas aujourd'hui, bougre d'imbécile !

-Mmmmmh…aaaah ! Crétin ! hurla le blond qui avait pu retirer la serviette et la jetait à la tête de Die.

Celui-ci riait sans retenue.

-Tu es trop jeune, petit !

-Je ne suis pas petit !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était levé et avait serré les poings. Sans se démonter Die haussa un sourcil et le regarda de haut en bas.

-Laisse-moi en douter…

-Die a raison, intervint Toshiya qui, voyant le blond tremblait, estimait que cela pouvait mal tourner, tu n'es pas majeur.

Kyo soupira, et se rassit.

-Ceci dit, définitivement, je pars, annonça le roux. Kyo, j'espère vous revoir.

-Il suffit de passer chez moi, il y est tout le temps fourré.

-Même pas vrai !

-Ah bon ?

-Il joue aux jeux vidéos avec Kaoru.

-Ah, je vois. Quels genre de jeux ?

-Tu t'y connais toi ?

Il répondit au brun par un petit sourire malicieux.

-Kyo ?

-Voitures, combat… N'importe…

-Je vois. Je viendrai te défier.

-Tu n'as aucune chance, lui assura le blond sur un air de défi.

-Laisse-moi en douter. A la prochaine, Tochi, Kyo…

-A la prochaine !

-'Lut…

-Alors, dit Toshiya en se rasseyant, une expression satisfaite sur le visage, que penses-tu de lui ?

-Avoue que tu as trompé Kaoru !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-J'aurais pu, j'aurais pu… Ce n'est pas lui qui aurait été contre…

-Ah il est de ce bord-là, lui ?

-C'est surprenant ?

-Je sais pas.

-Oui, il l'est. Mais maintenant ce n'est qu'un super ami, rien de plus.

Il tourna son regard vers le blond et lui dit malicieusement :

-Dois-je en conclure qu'il te plaît ?

-N'importe quoi, grommela le blond. Bon, on rentre ?

Le brun éclata de rire.

-Je te dirais quand il viendra à la maison, tu pourras venir.

Les yeux de Kyo s'illuminèrent.

-Cool ! Je l'adore, il est trop sympa !

-Je crois que c'est réciproque… Il… Hé ! Kyo, reviens ! Tu fous quoi là ?

-J'ai pas d'argent pour payer ! ricana le petit blond.

Toshiya soupira, puis déposa quelques billets sur la table avant de rejoindre son ami dehors.

*

16 octobre.

-Kyo-kuuuun ! Encore une partie ? implora le roux.

Assis derrière lui, il posa son menton sur son épaule et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! gronda le blondinet. Tu veux encore te faire laminer ? ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

-Dites au lieu de gueuler comme ça, vous voulez pas roucouler dans un coin tranquille ? Je vous prête ma chambre si vous voulez…

-Mais t'es con ma parole ! On est pas ensemble ! protesta Kyo, les joues en feu.

Kaoru ricana, Toshiya sur les genoux.

-C'est comme si, pourtant…

-Mais voyons Kaoru, dit Die sans rougir, serrant Kyo contre sa poitrine, c'est de l'amitié caline.

-Mouais, mouais, on dit ça…

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! s'exclama Kyo, alors que Toshiya est complètement vautré sur toi !

-Héééééé ! J'ai jamais dit que Kaoru était mon ami !

-Tu l'aurais dit qu'on aurait eu peine à te croire, répliqua Die.

-Bon, on la fait cette partie ?

Il se dégagea de l'emprise du roux, et rampa jusqu'à la console.

*

24 octobre.

-J'ai dit non !

-Tu n'as pas le choix !

-Je ne veux pas !

L'homme se leva, et s'appuya sur le grand bureau. Il regarda son fils dans les yeux.

-Daisuke, tu le feras.

-Et moi je dis non ! Je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends !

-Et je te dis que tu ne peux pas ! Tu as des responsabilités à assumer !

-Donne-les à mon frère !

-Közi est bon pour l'asile ! Et ça ne changera rien ! Tu épouseras cette jeune fille, point barre !

Die serra les poings.

-Je ne veux pas de cette fille.

-Les Terashi sont une famille très influente et Shinya…

-Père, je ne veux d'aucune fille !

Il baissa les yeux.

-J'aime un garçon…

L'homme, les yeux écarquillés, se passa la main dans sa barbe grisonnante. Il dit d'une voix altérée :

-Il faut noyer le poisson dans l'œuf… Ne pas laisser la tare se développer…

-Ce n'est pas une tare !

-Que tu l'aimes ou non, tu épouseras la fille des Terashi. C'est sans appel.

-Père…

-Je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne une tante, un artiste pédé et drogué comme tous les autres ! C'est clair ?

-Moi je ne veux pas de la vie que tu m'imposes ! Si tu ne l'acceptes pas, je m'enfuirai !

-Si tu t'enfuis, tu sais très bien que je te retrouverai. Et tu sais ce qui arrivera…

Die se mordit la lèvre.

-Pourquoi m'imposes-tu un futur dont je ne veux pas ?

-Pour ton bonheur, pour ta stabilité future.

-Mon bonheur !

Il éclata de rire.

-Tu es heureux toi ? Marié par intérêt ?

-Ce n'est pas ton problème.

-Si, justement, puisque tu veux me faire vivre la même chose. Père, je ne situe pas le bonheur dans l'argent. Je ne veux pas d'une vie morne et sans intérêt !

-Tu seras assez occupé.

-Je veux simplement être en accord avec moi-même !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de l'être, bon sang !

-Mais toi ! Ta vie, ton histoire de mariage de merde !

-Surveille ton langage !

-Je ne veux pas me faire manipuler comme un pantin ! Bordel, on est plus au Moyen âge ! A notre époque on peut se marier parce qu'on aime !

-Et toi tu ne te marieras pas…

-Non, mais…

-Et notre nom ? Qui le perpétuera ? Notre descendance, qui la fera ? Sûrement pas ton frère ! Non, c'est la seule solution !

-Je ne ferais pas d'enfants avec cette gourde !

-Elle n'est pas gourde ! C'est une très jolie jeune fille, bien élevée, un peu timide, certes, mais très intéressante !

-Niaise… marmonna Die. Je ne veux pas coucher avec elle pour assurer ta saleté de descendance !

-Il le faudra bien où tu passeras auprès de toutes ses connaissances comme un impuissant…

Le roux donna un grand coup de poing dans un vase en hurlant de rage. Dans un grand fracas la porcelaine se brisa, mais le père ne cilla pas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

-C'est abominable !

-Tu n'as pas le choix, répéta son père d'une voix neutre.

Il s'approcha à grands pas, et le visage à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son père, les ongles griffant la table de bois, il dit d'un ton menaçant :

-J'ai une envie de te tuer…

-Tu ne le feras pas.

-Je vais te pourrir la vie…

-Fais donc.

Il se détourna violemment, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, et dit une dernière fois :

-Demain, tu verras… Demain…

Les pas s'éloignèrent. L'homme s'assit, soudain pris de tremblements incontrôlables.

*

28 octobre.

-On ne peut pas le dire à Kyo, on ne peut pas ! dit Toshiya en pleurant.

Kaoru le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

-Je sais, mon ange, je sais…

-On ne lui dira rien, d'accord ?

-Promis…

*

25 octobre.

Il se leva enfin, et rangea son carnet dans sa poche. Il voulait rentrer. Il prit le chemin du retour, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

-Kyo !

Il se retourna. D'entre deux arbres la silhouette familière de Die lui apparut.

-Die. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien. Quel hasard, dis-moi !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un hasard… Comme tu viens souvent ici j'ai pensé t'y trouver.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux du blond. Le cœur de Kyo se mit à battre à toute vitesse, tandis qu'il ne détachait pas son regard de celui de Die.

-Je voulais te dire quelque chose…

Leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement.

-Je t'aime…

Dans un battement de cœur commun leurs lèvres se joignirent, dans un baiser aussi doux qu'une caresse.

-Je t'aime aussi…

Ils se retrouvèrent avec un peu plus de violence, de passion, Die serrant possessivement le blond contre lui, Kyo caressant les mèches de feu du roux. Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches soudés ne semblaient pas vouloir s'écarter.

Mais Die le repoussa doucement, et comme le blond ne voulait pas s'éloigner, plus fermement.

-Kyo… Kyo, je dois partir…

-Déjà !

Ce cri lui empoigna le cœur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Je dois faire quelque chose d'important… Je suis juste passé rapidement… Parce que j'avais besoin de te parler… Je reviendrai te voir bientôt…

-D'accord… se résigna Kyo.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et Die s'en alla. Kyo le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, un inexprimable pincement au coeur, comme une mauvaise impression d'inachevé.

*

15 novembre.

-Tu as l'air préoccupé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le blond continua de siroter son café sans rien dire.

-Kyo ?

-Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Die ?

Toshiya déglutit difficilement, et se retourna vers Kaoru, espérant un peu d'aide. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-Heu… Oui…

Le blond leva la tête.

-Tu pourras lui demander de me donner de ses nouvelles ?

-Mais il est parti à l'étranger, il n'a pas beaucoup de temps…

-Juste m'appeler rapidement ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps…

Le brun eut un petit sourire.

-Je lui dirais que tu…

-Toshiya, arrête.

Kaoru s'était avancé et le regardait.

-Quoi ?

-ça ne sert à rien ! Rien !

-Tu m'avais promis !

-On ne peut pas lui faire croire que Die est un salaud ! Par respect pour lui !

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-Tu as raison, Kaoru…

Le brun se tourna vers Kyo, les yeux larmoyants, et dit de la voix la plus douce qu'il put, comme si cela aurait pu atténuer la peine du petit blond.

-Die est mort...

Les yeux écarquillés, il le fixait sans comprendre.

-Quoi…

Kaoru l'enlaça tendrement, le blond enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, sanglotant.

-Quand…

-Le vingt-cinq octobre… murmura le brun.

-Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ! Pourquoi ?! cria-t-il en repoussa Kaoru.

-On ne voulait pas te faire de la peine, Kyo, je suis désolé… Tu nous as dit que tu l'avais vu le jour où il s'est suicidé, et…

-Il s'est suicidé ?

-Une balle dans la tête… répondit Kaoru, tandis que Toshiya ne pouvait plus parler. Le vingt-cinq octobre au matin…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Kyo d'une voix blanche, immobile.

Il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment réaliser.

-Le vingt-cinq octobre au matin…

Le petit blond écarquilla les yeux. Puis sans prévenir, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit, n'écoutant pas les cris.

-Kyo, attends !

Il courut, longtemps, les larmes coulant sans s'arrêter. Il avait compris quelque chose… Mais il ne comprenait pas… Ce jour-là…

Il arriva sur la petite allée de graviers blancs dans ce même parc. Il fouilla des yeux les buissons, les arbres, à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Peut-être même à la recherche de Die…

Le vingt-cinq octobre au matin…

Il s'en souvenait très bien, de ce jour-là. Le vingt-cinq octobre…

Ce jour-là l'horloge affichait quatorze heure quarante-cinq.


End file.
